Pensamiento Huddy
by Izih
Summary: Huddy/oneshot .. Pensamientos de House y Cuddy respecto al beso 05x06 , cortito, creado en dias de ocio Entreen y léanlo :P


Yo de nuevo :D .. Bien esto se me ocurrió un día en que volví a ver el capítulo del beso. Vi miles de veces la cara de Cuddy al ver como House la deja y entonces decidí hacerlo. Algo cortito y repetido D: .. pero ya saben, yo hago muchas locuras :P .. Esu.. ojalá les guste y **COMENTEN **porfi :D .. los q leen mi otro fic saben como muero por los reviews ^^

* * *

**[HOUSE]**

No sabía muy bien por qué estaba ahí. Todo aquel día hice hasta lo imposible por hacerla sentir mal. Me auto-convencí de que lo hacía porque no podría ser una buena madre, pero no era así. Yo sólo quería que ella no tuviera otra distracción en su vida. Soy egoísta, sí, pero es que una mocosa sería menos tiempo para mí.

Pero cuando supe que la mujer del crack se la había quitado, fue como si mis pies se movieran solos. Realmente no me percaté de qué hacía hasta que la vi en esa puerta y me hizo pasar. Ella no lucía como siempre solía hacerlo. Traía una ropa vieja y larga, su cabello tomado descuidadamente y el rostro más triste que yo he visto alguna vez. No lloraba, pero se notaba que lo había hecho por horas. Se movía lentamente, me miraba cansada y se apoyaba en la pared. Traté en vano y a mi manera de consolarla. Pero cuando la escuché decir que lo abandonaba fue como una cachetada en el rostro para mí.

Le dije lo que en cualquier momento hubiese funcionado de maravilla, pero no en esta ocasión. ¿Por qué no fui capaz de decirle antes lo genial que hubiese sido como madre? No, como siempre esperando hasta la peor de las oportunidades. A pesar de eso no vi la maldad en mis palabras, y cuando la escuché insultarme realmente fue un balde de agua para mí. Sus ojos brillaban y su mentón temblaba. Me miraba con odio y se desquitaba con palabras que eran como cuchillos para mí.

Cuando ella terminó de hablar, un silencio incómodo se produjo. Fueron sólo unos segundos, pero a mí me parecieron eternos. En ese instante me vi envuelto en una pregunta que debía cuanto antes contestar. ¿Por qué se lo hacía todo tan difícil? No lo sabía…y así se lo dije. Sus ojos ahora ya no tenían rabia, sino pena. Y no sé cómo pero me acerqué a sus labios y los acaricié con los míos. Pensé que ella me detendría, pero no. Puso su mano en mi cara y metió su lengua en mi boca. Entonces sentí como si probara una droga de la que jamás en la vida querría alejarme. La acerqué más a mí y pude sentir su rostro húmedo y frío. Me hubiera encantado hacer algo por verla sonreír, pero no. Otra vez mi lado egoísta que me pedía más y más de sus labios. Sentí como enlazaba mi cuello entre sus brazos y sólo ahí me di cuenta que debía detenerme. De lo contrario, no podría parar y ya le había causado demasiado sufrimiento.

Disfruté por última vez su lengua acariciar la mía y me alejé. Abrí los ojos pero ella aún no los había abierto por completo. Me miraba con pena, tenía la boca ligeramente abierta y el cuerpo aún en puntillas. Jamás la había visto así y tampoco quería seguir viéndola. Me despedí y salí huyendo sin mirar atrás. Mi cuerpo temblaba mientras me dirigía a casa. Acariciaba mis labios inconciente tratando de sentir el sabor de Lisa Cuddy de nuevo. Me sentí cobarde y traté de convencerme de que lo había hecho por ella. Ella estaba sensible y seguramente sólo quería algo de cariño, yo no podía aprovecharme de eso. Además, si tanto hubiese querido seguir ese beso me hubiese detenido cuando me estaba yendo. Pero no lo hizo, ella se quedó quieta y se despidió de mí.

En el fondo sé que de ella haber hecho lo contrario, sólo podría haber seguido besándola sin parar…

**[CUDDY]**

Reconozco que su presencia me choqueó por unos momentos. No sé si fue toda la pena que tenía o que lo conocía demasiado como para sorprenderme, que sólo atiné a voltearme y hacerlo pasar. Él seguramente pensaba que lo odiaba, pero no. En realidad odiaba al mundo entero esa noche, así que lo que sentía por él no destacaba de lo que sentía por todos los demás.

Yo estaba horrible, pero tampoco me interesó. Caminé despacio y cansada y me apoyé en la pared. Lo escuché tratar de animarme y sonreí como boba, confesándole que renunciaba. No pensé que él reaccionaría así. Pensé que se reiría de mí, que actuaría como siempre él lo hace. No sé si me hubiese gustado, pero creo que tenía armas emocionales como para aguantarlo y echarlo de mi casa.

Pero lo que me dijo jamás pasó por mi mente. Él… ¿Me dijo que hubiese sido una gran madre? En ese momento lo sentí la peor burla de todas las que me ha hecho, no fui capaz de ver las verdaderas intenciones que tal vez tenían sus palabras. Mi cuello se irguió y lo miré sin poder contener mis palabrotas en la boca. Es que era un hijo de puta, simplemente lo era. Me acerqué más a él y prácticamente le escupí todo lo que esos días me había guardado. Si no hubiera estado tan ocupada restregándole en el rostro todo el daño que me había hecho, me habría percatado de todo lo que me acercaba a él. Cuando todo lo que sentía fue expulsado, nos quedamos los dos callados. Me vi envuelta en esa mirada azul llena de dudas y miedo. Y entonces él me respondió que no sabía por qué lo hacía, y en ese momento pasó.

No sé qué cosa cambió esa noche, no sé que la hizo diferente al resto. Nunca nos había pasado antes, y habíamos tenido muchas oportunidades. Sólo sé que cuando vi su rostro acercarse al mío supe que en ese momento él podía haber hecho conmigo lo que sea. Y así fue.

Sentí como sus labios se acercaban a los míos y casi por inercia acaricié su rostro con mis manos. Estaba tan sola y en ese momento me sentí tan acompañada. Mi corazón hasta hace sólo unos momentos había estado vacío, pero cuando sentí esa tímida lengua rozar a la mía sentí como ese gran hueco era llenado de un solo golpe. Mi corazón se agitó y aumenté la intensidad. Esa lengua cada segundo me enloquecía más. Él puso su mano en mi espalda y yo por mi parte me apoderé de su cuello. No sé cuanto tiempo fue, pero lo sentí algo eterno.

Si nos hubiésemos seguido besando probablemente yo misma lo hubiese llevado a la habitación y le hubiese hecho el amor como nunca lo hice con otro. Yo quería. Simplemente no quería separarme de esos cálidos labios nunca. Pero de pronto sentí como sus labios se alejaban de los míos. Por un instante pensé que sólo se le había acabado el aire e iría por más, así que mantuve mis ojos cerrados esperando otra caricia de su lengua. No fue así. Abrí mis ojos y vi la mirada más asustada que alguna vez haya visto en Gregory House. Le grité con la mirada que quería más, que no se detuviera. Pero él se despidió de mí y yo seguía demasiado boba como para hacer algo. Lo vi alejarse y apenas pude reaccionar. Lo vi abrir la puerta y por un momento pensé que se detendría, pero cuando vi que salía sólo atiné a despedirme también.

Luego de eso estuve otros segundos parada en ese lugar, sin saber qué hacer o como reaccionar. Mi corazón seguía enloquecido y no sabía cómo pararlo. Pero a pesar de eso, me volví a sentir vacía, sola, apenada. Vi las paredes de mi casa y me fui lentamente a mi habitación. Me recosté y mi cuerpo todavía no parecía volver en sí. Me toqué los labios y cerré los ojos: me lo imaginé besándome en ese pasillo…luego me lo imaginé besándome en esta gran cama y finalmente me lo imaginé besándome por la mañana antes de irse. Pero cuando abrí los ojos me vi ahogada en la oscuridad de la noche, me encontré sola en esta gran cama y con mi corazón sin entender que la situación ya había acabado.

No pude dormir en toda la noche. La mitad me la pasé imaginando lo feliz que sería con él y la otra con lo infeliz que me volvería luego de un tiempo. Me auto-convencí que lo que pudo haber ocurrido no hubiese sido nada bueno. Le agradecí a mis pies no haberse movido cuando lo vi alejarse por mi pasillo.

En el fondo sé que de haber hecho lo contrario, él no me hubiese correspondido y se hubiese ido sin mirar atrás…

* * *

**REVIEW?**


End file.
